Versailles' Rose Descendant
by Kaguya-HimeoftheMoon
Summary: A girl named Kaguya-Hime Montesquieu,is the daughter of a French man and Japanese woman.Her parents dies from a fire,and 4 months later,attacked,her life changes forever.Kamijo,a vampire clan leader saves her life.Kaguya goes into a wild ride as a vampir
1. Prologue

Versailles' Rose Descendant

Prologue

I find myself laying in a bed of roses. Unexplained blood was covered on my chest, stomach, and neck. On my dress showed as cut, I have stabbed wounds. My body was aching badly, and I felt sick, and dizzy. It seems like my soul has drifted off into a new being.  
><em>What am I?<em>  
>I sit up, looking around my surroundings. The place is pitched black. As I take a step into the darkness, someone is calling for me.<br>_Who is it?_  
>I keep on walking.<br>The roses are the floor, and the blackness is the walls. I suspiciously come upon a mirror.  
>I see someone else.<br>My face remains the same, but my skin has gone paler, my brown eyes are crimson red, and my short black hair had changed into a white-silvery color and had grown to my hips. I don't know who is girl. I don't know who she is.  
>I turn away from the mirror, sit down, and have my back against the mirror.<br>Is my true self still inside of me?  
>Is she shelled inside if this new soul?<p>

And again, I heard my name being called.  
>"Who is calling my name?"<br>"It is I, your rose descendant."  
>"Rose descendant?"<br>"Yes, you're the next head of the clan please look at yourself in the mirror, and you'll see me too..."  
>I did as what I was told, and I see you.<br>It's you, Lord Kamijo.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Kaguya-Hime Montesquieu is the daughter of a French man, and a Japanese woman. Rich, a noble, and highly respected because of her face. She was considered to be the most beautiful girl out of the aristocratic families' daughters. Her father owns a world-wide famous make-up company called Au Revior. Her mother was once a servant in Japan, and was taken to France by her father. Kaguya turned out looking exactly like her mother. She showed no trait of French blood. Since she is mixed blood, at some times, she was teased, and sometimes a murderer tried to kill her for that. Mixed blood was never acceptable. It wasn't even acceptable for her having a dream becoming a famous singer. Her father wants her to inherit the company once she's 18, but she refuses.<br>Kaguya began to return home from shopping with her butler, Mathew. Until she notices a faint smell of smoke in the air.  
>"Mathew, please stop the carriage." Kaguya commands.<br>"Yes, my lady." The carriage stops moving instantly. She climbs out of the carriage, and see her home was on fire.  
>"What on earth has happened?" Kaguya-Hime starts to shake, and get nervous. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Later that day, the fire was put out, her parents died in the fire, and she was forced to live with a relative.<br>The young girl became full of despair, she loved her parents unconditionally. She became officially poor, and an orphan. Butler Mathew continues to stay at her side. About 4 months later, in October, she was coming back home on the carriage with Butler Mathew, and a group of murderers came to them to attack.  
>"Show me where the money is in this carriage!" one of the gang members demanded.<br>"I won't tell where it is! Even if you hurt me so much, I will never let you know!" Kaguya answers.  
>"Will this will get you talking?" He strikes Kaguy-Himea with an empty beer bottle on her left side of her head. It shatters so much, and it causes her head to bleed. She was punched on her right cheek becoming swelled up and bruised. Her arms were cut and bruised. Kaguya struggled to get way with Mathew who's also being beaten, but it was completely pointless. The second gang member pointed a gun at Mathew's head, and shoots him.<br>"Mathew!" Kaguya shouts as he was killed.  
>"Shut up, Montesquieu!" He began to stab her stomach multiple times. Kaguya-Hime screamed so much from the pain.<br>"A mixed blood like you should never live. I would love to kidnap you to give pleasure to men like us, as a job. But you don't deserve anything like that. " The Gang takes the carriage, tosses her gifts she bought out, and disappears quickly. Kaguya lies there on the ground helpless, and coughing up so much blood. Her vision began to blurry. She forces herself to get up. But she fails to keep balance, and she began to get dizzy. She knew she's dying. She'll be able to reunite with her parents once again, she thought.  
>Kaguya began moaning and crying from the pain. It was too much for her to bear. She opens her eyes seeing a manly figure walking towards her. She couldn't recall who it is, since everything was a blur to her.<br>"W…who are…y-you…?" Kaguya struggles to say, and she tends to cough up more blood. The person didn't answer her as her bends down and scoops her up from the ground.  
>"W-ho… are y-you…?" the dying girl tries again.<br>"I'm going to save you." the man answers. He comes closer to Kaguya's neck, and sinks his fangs into her skin. More pain was added to the mistress' body. She couldn't bare it anymore.  
>Then suddenly, she felt an icy liquid entering her body. It causes Kaguya to scream, because it's making her body ache more. The vampire pulled away from the girl's neck.<br>"I'm sorry if I turned you into my kind." He retraced his fangs. Then Kaguya-Hime passes out, because of the poison.  
>He carries the girl to the mansion.<p> 


End file.
